¿Nostalgia o simples recuerdos?
by Lilith-chan
Summary: OneShot. Todos dicen que Itachi es cruel e insensible, pero hay recuerdos que lo confunden. Reflexiones y recuerdos de Itachi sobre Sasuke y especialmente sobre Shisui.


**Hi!**

**Aqui traigo otro fic.**

**La verdad es que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza a mi personaje favorito (Itachi) con todo lo que esta ocurriendo en el manga (capítulo 393).**

**Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el manga. La verdad es que con sólo conocer al personaje se puede leer.**

**Espero que les guste este fic que trata sobre reflexiones y recuerdos.**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

¿Nostalgia o simples recuerdos?

Llueve. Cada vez que llueve me ocurre lo mismo.

_- Itachi-san, eres un despistado- su voz era cálida y alegre, como siempre- otra vez has salido sin paraguas- me cubrió con el suyo. Siempre me cuidaba._

_- Gracias…- sólo respondí eso. Nunca he hablado demasiado._

_- Deberías cuidarte mas- aquel tono infantil de hablar me parece haberlo escuchado ayer- ¿qué harás si te enfermas?_

_- Pero tú me estas cuidando- sonreí. Ahora casi no recuerdo como sonreír._

_- Haces que me sienta utilizado- su mueca de falsa molestia siempre me hacía reír. Ahora nada me hace reír._

Recuerdo a las dos personas más importantes para mí. A las dos personas a quienes destruí.

_Sus ojos negros, ingenuos e inocentes se posaron en mí. Nunca olvidaré aquellos ojos. Tan oscuros pero tan puros. Con una mirada llena de inocencia. Esa mirada también la destruí._

_- Onii-san…- su mirad, llena de entusiasmo y picardía, era el centro de mi mirada- ¿hoy si tienes tiempo para mi?_

_- Puede que tenga tiempo en la tarde- me miró sorprendido. No era la respuesta que esperaba._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo, onii-chan?- se acercó- normalmente dices que estas ocupado._

_- Esta lloviendo- su mirada me decía que no estaba entendiendo._

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- _

_- Que es un buen día para pasar en casa- respondí._

_- ¿Sólo te ausentarás en la tarde?- su ingenua curiosidad me causaba una especie de alegría… aún no logro entender por qué._

_- Sí- ya no soy capaz de responder de forma tan segura._

Me parece verlos, escucharlos e incluso sentirlos. Aquella calidez cuando sonreían, cuando miraban, cuando hablaban. Aquella ingenuidad que los caracterizaba a ambos. Aquella facilidad con la que me hacían sonreír. Simplemente destruí todo lo que me hacía feliz.

_- ¡Esto ya es demasiado!- me estaba regañando. Increíblemente me gustaba que lo hiciera. Me hacía sentir importante- una cosa es que se te olvide un paraguas y otra que se te quede el almuerzo en casa._

_- Esta será la última vez- era mentira y mi amigo lo sabía incluso mejor que yo._

_- Me estas diciendo eso desde que nos conocimos- suspiró- pero supongo que vas a seguir siendo igual._

_- Pero…- hice una pausa para poder mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa acompañando mi rostro- te tengo a ti, Shisui-san- pude ver el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Cada vez que lo recuero me hace gracia. Aunque en ocasiones, por más que lo intente, no lo puedo recordar._

_- No digas tonterías- se había puesto nervioso._

_- Sólo digo la verdad- _

_- Creo que no puedo reclamar- suspiró. El leve rubor de sus mejillas aun no desaparecía- en parte es mi culpa por malacostumbrarte- de su bolso sacó dos posillos con comida- ten, este es para ti._

_- ¿Cómo sabias…?-_

_- ¡Era evidente!- me interrumpió- siempre se te olvida el almuerzo y un ninja no puede ir a una misión con el estómago vacío- me entregó aquel posillo- por eso preparé una ración extra._

_- Gracias…- me sentí muy orgulloso y feliz de tener un amigo como él. _

_- Espero que te guste- noté que me miraba con impaciencia- lo hice un tanto mas dulce. Sé que te gusta lo dulce- Shisui-san se había delatado. Eso no era una ración extra. Era un almuerzo preparado especialmente para mí._

_- Gracias…- abrí el posillo y probé lo que mi amigo había preparado. Hasta el día de hoy no he probado algo tan delicioso como aquel almuerzo. Lejos es lo mejor que he comido- cocinas mucho mejor que mi madre- dije en sentido de broma cierta._

_- Ya cállate- desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban notoriamente ruborizadas. _

_Aun recuerdo aquella leve sonrisa de complacencia que intentó ocultar, pero que por fortuna pude ver para llevarla conmigo siempre._

La forma en que los necesitaba y en la que me necesitaban era única.

_- ¡Onii-san!- aun veo su cara de alegría. Tan llena de esperanza y sueños. Sueños que yo destruí- llegaste temprano._

_- Te dije que llegaría temprano- acaricié su cabeza. Aun siento aquellos finos y suaves cabellos entre mis dedos._

_- Me estas despeinando, onii-san-_

_- Lo siento, Sasuke- me disculpé torpemente. Ahora no me puedo permitir ser torpe ni siquiera en mis disculpas._

_- ¿Hoy si me enseñaras a utilizar los shurikens?- no me podía negar a su petición. Sus ojos brillantes no me lo permitían._

_- Como ha parado de llover supongo que no habrá problema- dije de forma sincera. Aunque recuerde la forma en que pronuncié aquellas palabras no las puedo volver a pronunciar._

_- ¡Entonces te mostraré mi nuevo lanzamiento!- estaba tan lleno de energía- te voy a dejar boquiabierto, onii-chan- lo que realmente me dejaba y me deja boquiabierto era su inocencia que hasta hoy nadie ha podido superar._

¿Por qué acabe con todo eso?

_- ¿Le dijiste a tu hermanito qué llegarías temprano?-_

_- No imaginé que la misión duraría tanto- _

_- ¿¡Entonces que haces aquí!?- otra vez me estaba regañando._

_- No queda nada para que terminemos-_

_- Vete y yo la termino- lo miré algo molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme eso? Estábamos juntos en esa misión. No me hubiese perdonado si le pasaba algo._

_- No digas tonterías- ahora era el quien parecía molesto._

_- Tú me has ayudado bastantes veces- me explicaba con sinceridad- creo que es mi turno de ayudarte- me miró fijamente. Esa ha sido la única vez en la que alguien me ha hecho sentir seguro sólo con la mirada- confía en mi. Terminaré bien esta misión._

_- …- sonreí- tú ganas- bajé del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos- cuídate._

_- Te lo prometo- esa vez me fui a casa tranquilo. Confiaba en él más que en nadie._

La lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte, más tenebrosa. Al igual que mis recuerdos.

_Su cálida mano derecha estaba sobre mi mano izquierda. Y mi mano sobre una espada._

_- Si necesitas matarme hazlo- estaba asustado e inseguro. Nunca he estado como aquella vez. Y espero nunca volver a estarlo._

_- Shisui-san…- mi voz estaba atorada en mi garganta- no quiero hacerlo._

_- Pero debes hacerlo- su voz era firme- tienes que obtener aquel poder para sobrevivir. Para ser libre._

_- Pero mi vida no es más importante que la tuya…-_

_- ¡Para mi sí!- me interrumpió- yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. No soportaría tener que asesinarte. Pero tú si puedes. ¡Debes hacerlo!_

_- ¡No puedo!- estaba desesperado._

_- Si puedes- su mano presionó con fuerza la mía- si yo te ayudo vas a poder._

_- ¿Por qué?- no lo entendía. Aun no lo entiendo._

_- Para mi es un honor que seas tú quien acabe con mi vida- sus palabras me confundían más. Sentí que en cualquier minuto me volvería loco- en especial si mi vida te será útil- guardé silencio- solo preocúpate de hacer que todo parezca un suicidio. No quiero que te culpen._

_- Eres increíble- aun sigo pensando eso- te voy a asesinar, y hasta el último minuto me cuidas._

_- Te quiero- no pude responderle con otro "te quiero". Simplemente pude decir:_

_- Gracias- para luego clavar aquella espada en su pecho. _

_Miré la sangre de mis manos. Estaba tibia. Su color intenso me enloquecía. Me preguntaba si toda la sangre era tan "bonita". La respuesta a mi pregunta era "no". De toda la sangre que he visto a lo largo de mi camino ninguna se asemeja a la sangre de Shisui-san._

_Luego miré su rostro. Estaba sonriendo. Había muerto feliz._

_Me tiré de rodillas al suelo con su cadáver aun en mis brazos. _

_Le cerré los ojos para luego hundir mi rostro en su pecho._

_Desde ese día no he podido llorar. Supongo que lloré tanto que ya no tengo lágrimas. Estaba totalmente desconsolado._

_¿Quién me regañaría? _

_¿Quién me cuidaría? _

_¿Quién me haría reír?_

_¿Quién me haría sentir especial?_

_Hasta el día de hoy no ha aparecido nadie._

La lluvia ha comenzado a detenerse. Y con ella mis recuerdos comienzan a desvanecerse.

_Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a causa de lo que le había hecho. No lo podía creer. Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que esta viviendo. _

_Cuando murió Shisui-san lloré por adelantado este suceso. _

_- Onii-san…- su voz era débil. Estaba destrozado- dime que no es cierto._

_- Es la verdad. Yo los maté- he visto muchos rostros destrozados. Muchos sueños rotos. Pero el de mi hermano, nunca lo voy a olvidar._

Finalmente la lluvia se detuvo. Mis recuerdos también se detuvieron. Era hora de volver a la realidad. A mi realidad.

Sólo espero, que estos recuerdos de aquel pasado lejano, no confundan mi presente, y mucho menos mi futuro.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Para quien no lo sepa (aunque dudo que alguien no lo sepa), Shisui era el mejor amigo de Itachi del cual sólo se ha mencionado. **

**La relación que establecí entre ambos queda a sana interpretación de cada uno (amistad- hermandad- romance)**

**Y lo otro, onii-san es una forma de decir hermano. La forma que utilizaba Sasuke para llamar a Itachi.  
**


End file.
